


Obsession

by Rejectedmoon



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Love, Love Triangle, Man-Eating Mermaids, Obsession, evil mermaids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejectedmoon/pseuds/Rejectedmoon
Summary: "Great love to some. But dangerous to others."





	1. Mysterious Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a very dark fic. Ryn and her kind are rather more evil then predatory.

Ben Pownall Pov:

As I was driving I bent down to change the radio. And by the time I looked back at the road I saw a girl walking across it. I hit the brakes hard. And the girl stopped. She turned towards the front of my car and glared at me through my front window. I climbed out of my car and started to walk towards her. The girl had sharply turned the other way and wobbly walked away from me. "Hey! Are you okay?" I called out to her. She turned her head and kept walking. But then she fell. I ran to her to see if she was okay. She may have passed out. I sighed and covered her with a coat of mine. I picked the girl up and with a grunt of effort, carried her to the car. The girl was a lot heavier than I thought. I got into the car and put on my seatbelt. As I started to drive I took out my phone and dialed a doctor. The girl seemed to be breathing heavily. As I spoke to the doctor he said he would be there to check on her. I hung up the phone. When we got to my house I gave her cloths so she wouldn't be cold. She finally opened her cerulean eyes and stared at me with so much coldness.


	2. Odd Events

Ben Pov:

This woman stared at me with such coldness it was as if I felt my blood run so cold in her deadly gaze. I cleared my throat suddenly to ease the tension that was gathering in the room.   
"Uh. Yeah, I saw you walking in the road." I stated nervously. I tried to keep my voice with a gentle edge to it but it came out a little shaky.   
"You know, if you need anything or need to go anywhere.....I can take you. If you want." I said. But the woman stared at me as if I was speaking a foriegn language.

If only she knew that I was thinking the same thing of her.

She stared at me for such a long time and then she opened her mouth. It was the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. Soon, I felt so mesmerized with her voice and beauty that I almost didn't recognize the knock at the door. I snapped my head in the direction of the sudden sound and got up to unlock it. When I opened the door the doctor smiled at me and greeted s I invited him inside. But as I guided him to the living room the woman was gone. The only remaining sign left of her was of the opened window whose curtains were flowing from the wind outside.

I sighed. 

The doctor looked at me strangely. "Uh. I think I'd better leave Mr.Pownall." The doctor stated uncomfortably, as if bothered that no sign of a supposed girl was even there.

"Yeah. I'd think you better be off on your way." I stated. Clearly embarassed that I looked crazy at the moment.  
The doctor took his leave out the door. 

I returned to the sopha and dipped my head into my hands with yet another exasperating sigh.

My phone started to ring. I picked it up and answered. 

"Hey, it's me. So, hows it going?" Maddie answered.   
"Tch. Ehh, just some odd things happened on the way home. But hey, I see weird things every day." I cooly replied.

Maddie chuckled on the other side of the phone. 

I chuckled a bit myself at my little remark. "Heh, didn't know i could be such a jokester."

"Welp, your my little jokester." Maddie said on the other side of the phone. I laughed at her flirting with me.

"As long as thats what makes you happy baby." I replied. We bid each other goodnight.

 

Ryn Pov:

I walked on the almost endless hard ground until I spoted a man digging in a trashcan. I quietly walked over to the man and stopped to look in his eyes. When he finally turned around and noticed me I glared at him as a hiss rose in my throat. But before I could tear my teeth into him. I remembered the strange woman I saw as I walked past a store with a mimickery of my own kind. I abruptly stopped and saw that the man was backing away with fear. I ignored this and walked on to the exact spot I last saw this woman. I came to the door and remembered how the humans would use them. I imitated this move but the door would not open as it was supposed to. After a few more attempts at opening it, I simply rammed my whole body into the door frame and the door finally gave in. As I cautioulsy stepped inside making sure to avoid the glass as well, I observed my surroundings. I followed the scent of the woman I saw that time. Soon, I found myself in a room watching a woman rest in a soft looking bed. I turned to her 'nightstand' that the humans would refer to and looked down at the old pictures there. It looked to picture creatures that looked ever so similar to me but seemed to be in agony and fear as the humans removed their heads from their bodies or stabbed them in the back with sharp objects. I turned over to look at the woman who clearly owned these pictures. I noticed a white glint in the corner of my eye and turned to see the familiar yet foriegn object.

I grabbed it and unsheathed it. It was beautiful and sharp. I slowly turned my head back to the woman's direction. I walked steadily to her bedside and thought as to why this woman owned these pictures. She was like me. And yet she owned the object that shows the demise of our kind. I contemplated for a short while before retreating out of the room and walking down the streets to the water with of course a weapon in hand for the next human who tries to advance upon me. I looked around the streets before deciding that indeed these humans will pay if sister is dead.


End file.
